1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid pressure cylinder in which a piston is displaced along an axial direction under the supply of a pressure fluid, and more specifically, to a fluid pressure cylinder having a cushioning mechanism capable of buffering and absorbing shocks occurring at displacement terminal end positions of the piston.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a fluid pressure cylinder, having a piston therein displaced under the supply of a pressure fluid, has been used, for example, as a transport device for transporting various workpieces and the like. In such a fluid pressure cylinder, it is known to provide a cushioning mechanism for buffering and absorbing shocks occurring at the displacement terminal end positions of the piston.
A fluid pressure cylinder having such a cushioning mechanism, for example as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 61-124,706, comprises a displaceable piston disposed inside a cylinder chamber, wherein an end of the cylinder chamber is closed by a head cover. Small pistons, which extend in the axial direction, are formed respectively on both end surfaces of the piston, wherein the small piston is inserted into a small cylinder of the head cover under a displacement action of the piston. Accordingly, air is enclosed within the small cylinder, which becomes compressed, thereby producing a cushioning effect.
However, in the conventional technique according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 61-124,706, because the small piston that makes up the cushioning mechanism is formed in the shape of a solid non-hollow shaft, which is connected integrally with respect to an end surface of the piston, compared to a fluid pressure cylinder that is not provided with such a cushioning mechanism, the weight thereof increases, and there are concerns about manufacturing costs being raised due to the presence of the small pistons.